Birdie
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Gilbert no podía evitar pensar que Arthur era como un pajarillo enjaulado, y Arthur simplemente reía, de forma enajenada a todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Birdie  
**Pareja:** Prusia x Reino Unido  
**Resumen:** Gilbert no podía evitar pensar que Arthur era como un pajarillo enjaulado, y Arthur simplemente reía, de forma enajenada a todo.  
**Advertencias:** AU. Nombres humanos y algún OC, por ahí. Tal vez, sientan que Arthur es algo OoC. Sin betear. Muerte.  
**Notas:** Al principio pensé que sería un "USAUK" pero, al final, cuando llevaba la mitad escrita, me gustó más Gilbert y le hice algunas correcciones. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Psicofonía" de Gloria Trevi mientras lo leen, ya que yo me inspiré un poco en esa canción xD.  
**Más notas y aclaraciones:** _Birdie_ es "Pajarito", en inglés. Y al principio iba a usarlo como el apodo de Arthur, pero al final decidí dejarlo en español, y utilizar el nombre en inglés como titulo de la historia. Dicho sea, es la primera vez que pongo un titulo en inglés ewèU.

* * *

Arthur tenía cinco años cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él se acababa de mudar a la localidad. Tenía ocho años la primera vez que hablaron. Arthur tenía quince años ahora, y estaba otra vez en esa vieja mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Sonriendo y dando vueltas por el vestíbulo, como si estuviera danzando en un baile de gala, pequeños brillos dorados rodeaban su cuerpo, envolviéndolo.

Gilbert reía divertido unos pasos atrás, Arthur detuvo su improvisado baile, le hizo una reverencia burlona antes de continuar con su danza. Daba varios giros antes de saltar y caer sobre un pie, después fingía que abrazaba a alguien y seguía danzando, riendo.

—Sería más divertido si hubiera música, ¡Música! —rió divertido el rubio de ojos verdes, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Gilbert, éste le sonrió.

—Estás loco de atar, Artie, completamente loco —acusó—. Pasa de la media noche, ¿y quieres bailar y oír música? —Gilbert negó con la cabeza—. Debiste venir más temprano.

—¿El maravilloso tú, no puede hacerlo? —se burló—. Gilbert no puede, vaya, que mal.

Gilbert hizo una mueca, y poco después los enormes candelabros en forma de araña y bañados en oro, volvían a relucir como el primer día que se habían usado, y las velas se habían encendido iluminando el enorme salón. Los tapices lucían como nuevos con sus colores intactos, y el papel raído de las paredes ahora se encontraba restaurado.

Gilbert elevó una ceja, mirándolo ceñudo.

—No hay música —dijo sin cambiar de opinión el inglés, cruzándose de brazos.

Al instante siguiente, música de piano, violines y violonchelos llenaba el salón, tocando una melodía alegre pero lenta, invitando a las parejas a bailar. Los destellos dorados, plateados y carmines que envolvían el cuerpo de Arthur se dispersaron por el lugar y explotaron, quedando como pequeñas chispas de diamantina cubriéndolo todo.

—¿Complacido? ¡El magnífico yo lo puede todo! —se alabó el albino, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y ahora, como castigo por dudar de mí, ¡tendrás que pasar el día de mañana conmigo!

Arthur rió al escucharlo, divertido. Le hizo una mueca y Gilbert se acercó para que bailaran juntos. Pequeñas y melodiosas voces femeninas entonaban una dulce tonada, Gilbert reía cuando Arthur se ponía a girar, como si fuese su mayor diversión.

—El día y la noche, sí. El día y la noche, las pasaré aquí.

Los ojos rubís del albino brillaron y le sonrió, perdiéndose en los ojos esmeraldas llenos de profundidad e irrealidad. Cuando las voces femeninas callaron y sólo la música de cámara quedó de fondo, Gilbert comenzó a entonar una canción. Cantaba sobre un pajarillo amarillo, pequeño y soñador, atrapado en una jaula de oro y plata. El pajarillo que miraba el horizonte y el mar, sólo quería divertirse y volar toda la noche, y Arthur giraba y daba vueltas alrededor de Gilbert, porque esa era su canción.

Gilbert cantó durante toda la noche, mientras Arthur danzaba y tarareaba, fascinado. Pero la mañana siempre llegaba y el encantó se rompía.

—Pajarito —llamó Gilbert, deteniendo la música y los destellos—. Ya es hora, debes regresar, está a punto de amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur subió por la escalera que estaba bajo la ventana de su habitación. Entró de prisa y se puso el pijama con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró la ventana y vio la enorme mansión a lo lejos, y oía la voz de Gilbert en el viento cantando todavía, una risa divertida escapó de sus labios antes de dar un salto en su cama y acostarse.

—Alfred vendrá pronto —murmuró, molesto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de aquella voz que contaba para él.

Alfred subió a despertarlo a las ocho de la mañana, y Arthur apenas había dormido un par de horas. Llevaba el desayuno en una pequeña bandeja y lucía una sonrisa agotada, seguramente había estudiado toda la noche.

Alfred era el hermano menor de Arthur, y una de las pocas personas importantes, aparte de Gilbert, para él. Alfred tenía catorce años y estudiaba la secundaria, iba en el mismo salón que su hermano gemelo, Matthew, Arthur también lo quería, pero no lograba distinguirlo nunca.

—Arthur, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó Alfred, con una carita de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Arthur gruñó, pero asintió despacio, tomando una rebanada de pan tostado del plato de comida—. Mamá y papá van a salir de viaje, la abuela ha enfermado y quieren ir a verla, Matthew y yo iremos a estudiar a casa de Lovino y Feliciano, así que… te quedarás solo.

Arthur dejó de comer y volteó a verlo, se paró de la cama y caminó hacia Alfred. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si acabaran de traicionarlo.

—¡Alfred, pequeño traidor! —le gritó, levantando el pan en el aire—. ¡Eres igual que _ellos_!

_Ellos _era la forma en que Arthur se refería a sus padres. Su madre trabajaba para un bufet de abogados y su padre era inventor, o eso decía, Arthur creía que estaba loco, pero nadie hacía caso de lo que Arthur dijera. No sus padres al menos.

—¡No! ¡Sht, sht, calla, Arthur! —chilló, tapándole la boca con brusquedad, derribándolo en el piso. Arthur estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe, cuando la voz de su padre, tras la puerta, lo detuvo.

—¡Alfred! —gritó el padre—. ¿Qué fue ese ruido?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¡No! —respondió, con seguridad—.Artie brincaba en la cama, pero ya ha parado.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, el padre cedió y escucharon los pasos alejándose. Alfred miró una vez más a su hermano, quien aún lo miraba rencoroso.

—No, escucha —le susurró, para calmarlo—. Voy a soltarte, pero no debes gritar —Arthur frunció más el ceño, y Alfred podía jurar que haber podido, habría bufado y lanzado un insulto. Tras ese pensamiento lo soltó—. Vas a quedarte solo, pero no voy a encerrarte en el cuarto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo debes prometerme no huir de casa. Por favor, Artie, promete que no lo harás.

Arthur lo miró mal, y para evitar contestar le dio un mordisco al pan tostado. Recordó que había un tiempo cuando sus padres no lo odiaban, ni creían que era un estorbo, cuando no creían que iba a lastimar a sus hermanos, ¿por qué pensaban eso? ¡Sí ellos eran su adoración! Pero bueno, sus padres estaban locos.

Cuando su madre salía y sus hermanos se iban a la escuela, Arthur se quedaba en casa con su padre, pero a veces él tenía que salir y encerraba a Arthur en su habitación. Alfred sabía que Arthur odiaba estar encerrado, y había colocado una escalera bajo su ventana, haciéndole prometer que sólo saldría al jardín.

Fue la tercera vez que escapó cuando habló con Gilbert por primera vez, era de noche y había corrido por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la mansión.

—Ellos no saben que saldrás, ¿cierto, mocoso? —preguntó burlón, después de terminar con su pan. Alfred hizo una mueca—. Está bien, no voy a huir.

Alfred sonrió y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, diciéndole que fingiría cerrar, pero apenas se fueran sus padres, destrabaría la puerta.

—Si tienes hambre te dejaré comida aquí arriba, así que no necesitas bajar a la cocina. El té estará aquí también, ¿de acuerdo?

Arthur asintió con una sonrisa fastidiada, y por detrás cruzó los dedos. Esperó pacientemente a que sus padres se fueran para que su hermano desbloqueara la puerta de su cuarto, tanto Matthew como Alfred le sonrieron con complicidad antes de irse, dejando sin llave la puerta de la sala. Arthur salió de su cuarto y comenzó a recorrer la casa.

Tras asegurarse que realmente no había nadie, regresó corriendo a su habitación y se quito el pijama, poniéndose unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos al cuerpo y una camiseta negra con pañoleta roja a cuadros, se puso un par de tenis negros, agarró la bandeja de comida, saliendo por la puerta principal.

_Gilbert le había dicho que, como castigo, debía pasar el día con él._

Arthur caminó por toda la ciudad, sonriendo y saludando a la gente que le saludaba amablemente, gruñéndole a los que criticaban su ropa e ignorando a los que le decían de cosas. Cuando se alejó de ahí y se adentró al sendero que lo llevaría a la vieja mansión sonrió, podía ver a Gilbert en uno de los ventanales, esperando.

Cuando entró lo primero que hizo Gilbert fue rodearlo y silbar.

—Pajarito, ¡quién diría que tenías ropa así! —rió a carcajadas.

Arthur le hizo una seña obscena antes de disponerse a comer su desayuno, que ya estaba frío, pero no había probado hasta estar en aquel lugar.

—Hace un poco de frío —murmuró el inglés, dejando de desayunar.

—Sh, no le des importancia, pajarito.

Y Arthur siguió comiendo, sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa del albino, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Algo frío había invadido su cuerpo, y al momento siguiente sentía que flotaba en el aire.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, pajarito, por fin le dirás adiós a la jaula.

* * *

Alfred cerró los ojos, estaban enrojecidos. Sus padres le habían gritado durante horas por su estupidez.

—¡Es tu hermano, Alfred! —había gritado su madre, cuando vio la casa vacía—. ¡Está enfermo, y tú lo has dejado salir a la calle! —la mujer, histérica, le estampó una cachetada, dejándole la mejilla enrojecida—. ¡Y qué si le pasa algo!

Pero Alfred no tenía los ojos enrojecidos por eso, ni sentía que una parte de él se iba de su cuerpo tampoco. Sí, le habían dolido aquellas palabras, pero la culpa le había ganado al final. Matthew, a su lado estaba en shock.

Al segundo día de que Arthur hubiera desaparecido, mandaron a llamar a la policía, quienes al principio habían dicho que en caso de abandono no podían hacer nada, hasta que supieron que Arthur estaba enfermo. Y ahora, una semana después, les habían dado informes del paradero de su hermano.

Ahí estaban, en la vieja y abandonada mansión Beilschmidt, nadie la había habitado en más de cien años, y el paso estaba prohibido para todos. Para todos excepto Arthur, quien no sabía nada de nada.

—Las personas que viven cerda de la zona reportaron que desde hace tiempo se escuchaban risas, música y canciones en la mansión, además de continuos espectáculos de luces. Al principio lo desechamos por considerarlo inventos, pero considerando la… situación de su hijo, señores Kirkland, nos atrevimos a investigar —dijo uno de los policías a los padres de Arthur.

—Pero es imposible que haya sido Arthur —pensó Alfred, apretando a Matthew contra él—. Es imposible.

Y era imposible, porque frente a ellos, estaba el cuerpo muerto de Arthur, y llevaba al menos una semana en ese estado.

* * *

—¿Pajarillo? —llamó Gilbert, antes de entrar a una de las habitaciones—. ¿Quieres conocer al resto de la familia? Han estado esperando desde hace años.

Y Arthur sonrió, en sus ojos brillando la misma demencia que poseían cuando estaba vivo; tomó el brazo de Gilbert y se dejó llevar. En el salón de abajo, podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre, a su padre maldecir y, podía imaginarse el rostro de Alfred.

—Lo siento, Al, Matt —susurró al viento, con una risa divertida, la misma risa insana que hizo a Gilbert enamorarse; antes de desaparecer tras un cuadro con la imagen de un joven de cabello rubio y serios ojos azules.

En el piso de abajo, el viento llevó una única disculpa, pero no consuelo para los cuatro corazones rotos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Birdie  
**Pareja:** Prusia x Reino Unido  
**Resumen:** Gilbert no podía evitar pensar que Arthur era como un pajarillo enjaulado, y Arthur simplemente reía, de forma enajenada a todo.  
**Advertencias:** AU. Nombres humanos. Tal vez, es algo OoC. Más o menos beteado.  
**Beta:** ¡Izhi (Scath Wolff) gracias por betearlo! Sí, sé que soy un fastidio con eso de "¿va bien?, ¿sí? ¡gracias!" xD pero te digo, sería un desastre sin ti manitu.  
**Notas:** Debido a todas las incertidumbres que dejó la historia, decidí hacerle una continuación (bastante larga, así que la dividí en dos). Espero así poder responder a las dudas que les surgieron, por cierto, la enfermedad de Arthur es un tipo de "psicosis", pero no estaba completamente loco (por eso reconocía a sus hermanos).  
**Más notas y aclaraciones:** La canción de "**My Way**" es una de Sex Pistols, mientras que "**Crazy**" pertenece a Simple Plan.  
**Cosa Random I:** ¡Quería hacer algo como un mini concurso! x'D, así que les daré una pista y esperaré a ver quien lo resuelve, quien lo haga gana un premio.  
**La pista:** _Arthur da sus apodos en base a cuentos infantiles._  
**La pregunta:** _¿Cuál es el nombre del cuento de dónde sacó el apodo para su mamá?_  
**El premio:** Un drabble de pareja a su elección (de hetalia), con excepción de un Canadá/Francia/Canadá. (Aclaro, la pareja simplemente no me sale. Y si llego a escribirla será completamente en plan familiar, si esto no les afecta, adelante entonces.)

* * *

  
Cuando Arthur murió, Matthew y Alfred fueron los más afectados, pues aunque sus padres nunca les dijeron que había sido su culpa, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Alfred podía leerlo en los ojos de su madre, podía ver claramente grabadas aquellas palabras: Ustedes mataron a mi bebé. Y a Alfred le hubiese gustado decirle que ellos también eran sus hijos, (¡Somos tus hijos, mamá!) y que ella los estaba matando poco a poco con ese desdén no dicho, pero nunca lo hizo ni lo hará, porque Arthur no lo hubiera hecho.

Arthur… su querido y amado hermano mayor, quien le contaba un montón de historias sobre mundos fantásticos llenos de magia, hadas y otras cosas que Alfred pensaba sólo estaban en su imaginación; Arthur, quien podía mirarte con aquellos ojos llenos de… algo que Alfred no podía descifrar, ni si quiera entender, pero que su madre temía, porque decía que al mirarlos veía la locura que había en ellos; Arthur, su cómplice, víctima y carcelero, porque Alfred sabía que Arthur siempre asumiría la culpa de las pequeñas travesuras de los gemelos (_—¿Han sido traviesos Alfie, Mattie?, ¿quieren que la bruja malvada los castigue? No, no, ¡yo los defenderé de la bruja malvada!—_), y sabía lo que sucedía después, cuando Arthur comenzaba a gritar y a lanzar objetos hacia su madre, gritándole de cosas… y Arthur temía, sobre cualquier cosa, a la enorme jeringa llena de aquel liquido viscoso que lo tranquilizaba, pero aún así…

Aún así no dudaba en chillar, golpear y arrojar objetos al aire, con tal de que los gemelos evitasen algún castigo (que, sin duda, sería mucho menos aterrador que permanecer sedado el resto del día, como una marioneta inerte). Y Alfred podía recordar, lo que habían dicho los doctores que hicieron la autopsia en el cuerpo de su hermano "No fue un asesinato, su corazón dejó de latir." ¿No fue un asesinato?... ¿Y por qué sus padres los veían de aquella manera? Matthew no hablaba por culpa, y él permanecía como sumido en un letargo; por las noches, Alfred oía a su madre llorar por su hijo muerto. Muerto con una sonrisa de felicidad, la más feliz que le hubiesen visto nunca.

Arthur estaba muerto, se había ido por fin. Cuántas veces Alfred y Matthew no lo habían oído gritar desde su habitación: _"El día que muera, ¡quiero oír a Sex Pistols y a The Police!, ¿Bruja malvada, estás oyendo? ¡No te atrevas a llorar cuando me muera!"_ en uno de sus famosos ataques, para después estallar en un coro de risas y cantar de una forma extraña **"My way."** Su padre subiría a mitad de la canción, siempre a mitad de la canción, y amenazaría con sedarlo, después todo quedaba en silencio, pero Matthew le aseguraba que lo oía llorar.

—Al… —susurró Matthew, mirando el techo de su habitación, sus rodillas estaban fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho, y el cuarto se encontraba pobremente iluminado con una pequeña lámpara de noche—. Cuando estábamos en la mansión… ¿pudiste oír como Arthur reía al despedirse? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada, tenía la garganta rasposa por las semanas que llevaba sin hablar.

Alfred dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, medio ausente. Arthur había reído, disculpándose con ellos. Había reído de una forma hermosa, realmente parecía feliz. Pero no era posible, porque los muertos no hablaban, y así se lo hizo ver a su hermano.

—Matt, Artie está muerto, ¿sabes? Los muertos no hablan… ni pueden cantar, tampoco llorar… ¿es bueno, no crees? Ahora Artie no tendrá que llorar en las noches, cuando lo inyecten —susurró, careciendo de emociones en la voz.

Matthew no había llorado, Alfred no había llorado, su madre los tachaba de insensibles, ¿pero qué importaba? Hasta ese entonces, ninguno de los gemelos había creído que su hermano fuese vulnerable, porque Arthur parecía demasiado fuerte, demasiado solido y real como para imaginar que algún día despertarían con la noticia de que no volverían a oír a su hermano cantando a las tres de la mañana "**Crazy**" a todo pulmón, cómo para entender que llegaría un día en que Arthur no volvería a contarles todas esas aventuras que sólo vivían en él.

Sabían que la muerte era inevitable, pero había llegado de una forma inesperada y dolorosa. Nadie estaba preparado para eso, y todos buscaban un culpable.

—Pero lo oíste —replicó, testarudamente—. Artie está muerto, pero lo oíste. Puedo apostar a que mamá y papá lo oyeron, ¿por qué lo niegas ahora? —quitó la mirada del techo y la posó en su hermano—. Si Arthur estuviera vivo, y te contara todo esto, le creerías.

Y era verdad, y los dos lo sabían. Alfred le creería como un niño pequeño, a pesar de saber que no eran más que ilusiones en la mente trastornada de su hermano.

—Arthur estaba enfermo, y ahora está muerto. Y todo es culpa mía, nunca debí escucharlo, debí…

Pero Alfred no continuó, porque Matthew se aseguró de interrumpirlo.

—¡Arthur no estaba loco! —gritó, aunque apenas y parecía que había levantado la voz—. Y tú actúas como _ellos_.

Y Alfred cerró la boca, apretó los dientes y apagó la luz, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad. De esa forma, Matthew comenzó a tararear "**my way**", Alfred golpeaba la almohada, sin dejarse ganar por las lágrimas, y sus padres sentían que no sólo habían perdido un hijo, sino que estaban perdiendo tres.

Durante un par de noches esa conversación se repitió, de la misma forma y sin ninguna alteración. Un día, simplemente, Alfred pareció superarlo y volvió a sonreír, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Arthur y su recuerdo no hubieran existido. Y si alguien, por mala suerte, le daba el pésame por su hermano mayor, Alfred sonreía diciendo "Está descansando en paz, sólo eso." Sus padres recibieron con agrado ese cambió, cuando Alfred lo superó, pareció como si toda la familia volviera a la normalidad.

Pasó un año completo para que la familia pudiera dignarse a hacer una pequeña ceremonia en honor a Arthur, si bien ya tenía mucho que el cuerpo yacía enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo, nunca le habían dado el sepelio adecuado.

Cuando los canticos terminaron (su madre se había negado a cumplir las exigencias de Arthur sobre la música que deseaba) y todos se estaban retirando, Matthew alzó la vista, y miró a lo lejos la vieja mansión Beilschmidt, y creyó, en medio de aquella conmoción, oír la voz de su hermano riéndose en el viento. Pero desechó la idea y la empujó a lo más profundo de su mente. Matthew, Alfred y el resto de la familia no volvieron a pensar en Arthur durante años.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel suceso trágico e inesperado, Matthew y Alfred tenían diecinueve años y acababan de ingresar a la universidad, Alfred estaba estudiando la carrera de Psicología, para sorpresa de todo el que le hubiera conocido (con excepción, quizás, de Matthew), mientras que Matthew se había decantado por Medicina. Sus padres estaban felices, tendrían dos médicos en la familia, aunque aún se preguntaban porque de aquella decisión, sabiendo la pasión de ambos por la informática y robótica, pero preferían no decir nada.

Era la víspera de Navidad, y los hermanos se encontraban en el ático buscando los adornos para decorar la sala y el árbol, Alfred iba cargando unas cajas etiquetadas con los nombres de: Luces, velas, muñecos, calcetines, entre otros. Matthew buscaba las guirnaldas y la escarcha falsa que pondrían al pie del pino, cuando una hoja amarillenta cayó al piso.

—Al, ven a ver esto —llamó, después de haber revisado de pasada la caligrafía y el nombre. Algo dentro de Matthew latía fuertemente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó su hermano, con una sonrisa infantil y emocionada. Le quitó la carta, y luego la dejó caer bruscamente, como si le hubiese quemado.

En el piso, la pequeña hoja doblada tenía escrito con marcador de tinte permanente. "Para: Gilbert Beilschmidt, De: Arthur Kirkland." Durante todo ese tiempo, si bien no le habían olvidado, pues los pocos retratos donde Arthur aparecía no habían sido quitados de las paredes, tampoco habían buscado hablar mucho sobre él.

—Tal vez… mamá movió sus cosas al ático para dejar libre la habitación, por si alguien venía de visita —intento explicar Alfred, aunque eso no le hacía gracia.

Matthew lo ignoró, tomando la carta otra vez, con delicadeza. Casi temiendo romperla si era descuidado. Miró a su hermano durante un rato, de forma intensa.

—Tú pasabas mucho rato hablando con Arthur, ¿sabes quién era ese tal Gilbert Beilschmidt? —le preguntó, tras meditarlo bastante tiempo—. ¿Crees que tenga relación con la mansión, con lo qué ocurrió?

Alfred le quitó la carta, la arrugo y la botó al otro lado de la espaciosa habitación. Desde que había logrado superar la muerte de su hermano, se había prometido no mirar nunca hacia tras, siempre avanzar y no vivir en el pasado. Para él era claro, Arthur había ido a esa mansión y había muerto de forma natural, tal vez la locura había acabado con él, no lo sabía, pero no se detenía a pensar en ello (pero, de todas formas, había decidido estudiar Psicología, como si pudiese ayudar a las personas como su hermano).

—Matt, prometimos no volver a pensar en eso. Vivir del presente y no del pasado… ¿no lo hicimos? —sonrió, forzadamente.

Matthew pensó en decirle que él no había prometido nada, que él a veces se preguntaba "por qué", pero era víspera de Navidad, y a su madre no le haría gracia. Dejó el tema, asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza, pero se dijo a sí mismo que llegaría (aunque tuviese que hacerlo solo) al fondo de eso.

El resto de la semana transcurrió como si nunca hubiesen encontrado la carta, la cual tampoco salió a colación. Pero la noche del lunes de la siguiente semana, tras haber cenado y asistido a la iglesia (muy a pesar de sus quejas y las de Alfred), Matthew había salido de su habitación y había subido, silenciosamente, hasta el ático, cuando abrió lentamente y con cautela la puerta; descubrió la luz encendida y a Alfred en el fondo de la habitación, dormido entre varias cajas y con la hoja arrugada (que supuso era la carta) fuertemente sujeta en una mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Matthew ante aquella escena, Alfred, por mucho que se resistiera y lo negara, siempre había sido el hermano mimado de Arthur, y todos lo sabían. Él único que podía convencer a Arthur de comer cuando su madre se daba por vencida, él único que lograba que, aquellos ojos perdidos, reflejaran un poco de cordura.

—Aún lo extrañas, ¿no es así Al? —susurró, acercándose hasta la figura de su hermano, que parecía un niño pequeño aferrándose a su peluche favorito. Con cuidado le quitó la carta de la mano, y los lentes (mismos que puso encima de una caja); desarrugo la hoja, se sentó a un lado y comenzó a leerla.

La letra era algo irregular y tosca, muy diferente a la que Arthur tenía, además había varios tachones y borrones mal hechos, Matt supuso que debía ser más chico cuando la escribió. Eso lo llenó de curiosidad. Las letras estaban un poco tenues, así que se esforzó más al momento de leerla.

_Gilbert Bielschmidt:_

¡Soy Arthur Kirkland! ¡Mi nombre es ARTHUR KIRKLAND! ¡No cejas, ni nada por el estilo, idiota! Tu casa no es impresionante, ni nada. ¡Es horrible, como tú!  
¡Eres insoportable, odioso y no me gusta tu voz! ¡Es chillona!... Pero las luces de colores, como hadas, son realmente bonitas… ¡pero aún así no me agradas!

¡Y no quiero invitarte a mi casa otra vez!

Sin amor, ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

Matthew suspiró cuando leyó la carta, definitivamente su hermano había sido un poco… bueno, no sabía explicarlo, ¿huraño? Podría decirse. Se paró, iba a decirle a Alfred que se fueran a dormir a la habitación, pues el ático estaba helado, cuando encontró otra hoja igual a la que sostenía, justo en el lugar donde había puesto las gafas de Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Birdie  
**Pareja:** Prusia x Reino Unido  
**Resumen:** Gilbert no podía evitar pensar que Arthur era como un pajarillo enjaulado, y Arthur simplemente reía, de forma enajenada a todo.  
**Advertencias:** AU. Nombres humanos. Tal vez, sientan que Arthur es algo OoC. Más o menos beteado.  
**Beta:** ¡Izhi (Scath Wolff) gracias por betearlo!  
**Notas:** La enfermedad de Arthur es un tipo de "psicosis", pero no estaba completamente loco (por eso reconocía a sus hermanos). ¡Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia! Me complace mucho, y muchas gracias, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola ^-^  
**Más notas y aclaraciones:** _Adler_ es "Águila", en alemán. Las fechas utilizadas para Austria, Hungría, Prusia y Reino Unido no son en base a una fecha histórica especifica, simplemente pensé que quedarían bien.  
**Ganadora:** ¡Felicidades **black_cherry24** y Male-San por haber adivinado cuál cuento era! Hago una nota ahora, hay otra persona que también puede haberse llevado el premio, pero como aún no me envía el mp con su decisión final no la pondré.  


* * *

  
—Que extraño, no estaba ahí antes —la tomó, y sin mucha sorpresa descubrió el mismo remitente, la abrió con algo de ansiedad. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a la forma en que su hermano mayor veía el mundo hasta ese momento, ni si quiera cuando Arthur lo tomaba en brazos y lo hacía girar y girar, diciéndole que estaban volando en un barco pirata.

Al igual que la anterior, estaba llena de manchas y borrones, la letra seguía siendo deforme y tosca, digna de un niño no mayor a los ocho años, aunque sin errores ortográficos, para sorpresa de Matthew.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt:_

_Si prometes enseñarme tu casa (que es fea, ¡Fea!) te perdonaré por no poder venir a jugar a la mía. Aunque, ¡Te diré un secreto, Gilbert! Cuando le dije a mi mamá que te había invitado a jugar, puso una cara muy seria, y le dijo a papá: "¿Arthur tomó el medicamento?"¡Qué respuesta es esa!_

_Mmm…. Ellos también dijeron "Arthur, ya eres grande para tener amigos imaginarios" ¡Jaja! ¡Que divertido!, Gilbert, ellos piensan que no existes (por eso te decía que vinieras a jugar a mi casa, así ellos podrían conocerte)._

_¡Ah, sí! Le dije a Mattie y Alfie que si querían venir a jugar conmigo a tu casa, ellos parecían muy emocionados, pero mamá no me deja estar mucho con ellos. Dice que son pequeños y soy algo brusco…_

_¡No importa! ¡Nos veremos en la noche!_

_P.S. ¿Harás más magia para mí? Me gusta mucho cuando haces que las cosas vuelen, ¡enséñame! ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido volar, ¡me gusta volar! Aunque prefiero nadar. _

_P.S.2 Si tú eres un fantasma… ¿puedo ser un pirata? ¡Me gustan los piratas! Sí, soy un pirata, ¡el terror de los españoles! Ese es nuestro secreto, ¿ok?._

_Sin mucho amor, Arthur Kirkland._

Las cartas no poseían fecha, pero Matthew podía apreciar la diferencia entre ambas, en la primera parecía no agradarle mucho esa persona, y en la segunda se notaba un tono casi amistoso. Volvió a leerla, repasando varias veces _"¡Ah, sí! Le dije a Mattie y Alfie que si querían venir a jugar conmigo a tu casa, ellos parecían muy emocionados, pero mamá no me deja estar mucho con ellos. Dice que son pequeños y soy algo brusco…" _

—Mamá siempre dijo que éramos muy pequeños para jugar con Arthur, aún cuando sólo teníamos un año de diferencia —dijo en voz alta, de forma pensativa.

Alfred se movió bruscamente ante el sonido, despertándose. Se incorporó y miró a su hermano ceñudo.

—Eso decía, pero Artie era cuidadoso.

Matthew dio un respingo en su lugar, sintiendo un frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¡No hagas eso! Asustas a la gente —regañó, mirándolo mal—. Sí, era cuidadoso. Pero ellos no pensaban eso desde que se puso a hacer malabares con cuchillos y lanzarlos contra la pared.

Ambos rieron ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo. Ellos tenían diez y Arthur tenía once, casi los doce. Su hermano les había dicho que necesitaba practicar un truco de magia, y ellos debían ayudarle, los llevó a la cocina y lo vieron lanzar tres cuchillos de los grandes al aire, para atraparlos un momento después por el mango, aunque casi se le habían resbalado. Repitió eso un par de veces, antes de observar el reloj de la cocina y lanzarle los cuchillos, haciendo un contorno de éste con los filosos instrumentos. Sus padres habían entrado en ese momento.

—Rompió el reloj de la abuela, mamá estaba furiosa hasta que vio que nosotros éramos el siguiente objetivo —Alfred rió, pero la risa murió rápidamente cuando volvió a hablar—. Pensó que iba a matarnos.

Matthew le tendió la segunda carta que encontró, suponiendo que Alfred había leído ya la primera. Cuando éste terminó de leerla, Matthew habló, aprovechando el aparente estado de nostalgia que se cernía sobre ambos.

—Secretamente pensé lo mismo. Cuando levantó uno de los cuchillos y nos apunto, cuando dijo "Mattie, no te mueves, no debo fallar" pensé que fallaría y moriría, pero entonces papá se lo arrebató y lo subió cargando a la habitación.

—Artie nunca volvió a entrar a la cocina después de eso, ¿recuerdas cuando nos preguntaba si habían cambiado de color los pisos? —rió, pero era una risa amarga—. Cuando le dije que sí, él respondió: "Oh… me gustaría verlos Alfie, pero si lo hago ella va a picarme con esa aguja, y eso duele mucho. No quiero que eso pase"

Matthew asintió, él había tomado la fotografía de la cocina para mostrársela, y Arthur parecía muy feliz cuando la había visto.

—¿Nunca te contó quien era Gilbert Beilschmidt? —volvió a preguntar Matthew—. Aunque en la carta dice que nos invitó a jugar con él a casa de ese sujeto, no recuerdo que alguna vez lo mencionase.

Alfred lo miró, indeciso. No quería recordar a Arthur, aunque lo hacía sentir bien, como reconfortado. Le había hecho falta durante ese periodo de tiempo, por mucho que tratase de negarlo, extrañaba oír su voz diciéndoles _"Alfiee~, Mattie~ Uno más uno son dos, dos más dos son cuatro, ¡pero no se presionen!"_ cuando estudiaban demasiado.

Al final cedió, porque también era curioso, y porque llevaban evitando ese tema demasiado tiempo, como si fuese un tabú. Se miraron durante varios minutos en silencio, ignorando lo frío del lugar y que sus suéteres no eran lo suficientemente abrigadores, finalmente Alfred rompió el silencio.

—Tal vez… —dudoso, se mordió el labio. Matthew le sonrió, instándole a continuar—. Tal vez lo mencionó con otro nombre… ¿no crees? Artie le cambiaba el nombre a todos. Mamá era "Bruja malvada", papá era "el científico".

Matt asintió, de acuerdo con aquella teoría. El problema era… ¿qué nombre?, ¿Cómo saber con qué nombre le llamaba? Conocían el de sus padres porque Arthur los gritaba, pero… nunca conocieron a ese Gilbert, ni de vista, ¿cómo saber cual nombre le había dado su hermano?

—Dejémoslo para mañana en la mañana, ya es muy noche, y seguramente mañana habrá mucho ajetreo si vamos a casa de la familia —dijo Matthew, poniéndose de pie, Alfred lo imitó con ambas cartas en la mano.

—Matt, ¿qué estamos esperando encontrar? —preguntó de repente, cuando ya se encontraban en la habitación—. Él está muerto, encontrar a ese tal Gilbert (si es que existe) no arreglará nada, ¿qué esperamos encontrar de esto?

—No lo sé —respondió sincero—. Tal vez Gilbert no exista y sólo haya sido una invención de Arthur para no sentirse solo y aislado; quizás no encontremos absolutamente nada, pero al menos nos habremos acercado un poco a su forma de ver el mundo a través de estas cartas, ¿no? —guardó silencio unos minutos, antes de continuar—. En ese entonces, con todos nuestros amigos, nunca me detuve a pensar que él debía sentirse solo, todo el día aquí sin poder hablar con nadie más que nosotros.

—¿Y si Gilbert existe? —preguntó, no queriendo pensar en esas cosas, porque se sentiría terriblemente egoísta por haberle contado todas sus aventuras escolares a Arthur, quien sonreía y asentía, pero nunca decía nada.

—Si existe… tal vez él sepa que hacía Arthur en la mansión, quizás ambos se reunían ahí, tal vez se enviaban cartas en algún lugar de esa mansión. Ya que, según la gente del pueblo, nadie se acercaba a esa mansión porque estaba "embrujada" y sabemos lo mucho que a Artie le gustaban esas cosas.

Sí, Arthur siempre decía que había duendes viviendo baja la cama, y que por eso no se asomaba mucho, ya que no quería hacerlos enfadar (—¡Ahí esconden el oro, tonto! Por eso no hay que mirar bajo la cama.); los ruidos de pisadas corriendo de un lado a otro también eran los duendes, según lo que decía, y las luces que se prendían y se apagaban en su habitación eran las hadas; los cortés de sus brazos y piernas eran culpa de otro ser místico (cuyo nombre no recordaban), Arthur decía que tenía la piel dura y escamosa, y al abrazarlo se había cortado. Sus padres le habían sacado todos los objetos filosos del cuarto, pero igual seguía apareciendo con cortes de vez en cuando.

Alfred suspiró y asintió, Matthew estaba más emocionado que él. Apagó la luz de noche y se arropó entre las cobijas, haciéndose un ovillo y dándole la espalda a su hermano, murmuró un buenas noches y se quedó dormido, soñando que corría por un bosque enorme que rodeaba una inmensa casa, y en la entrada de la misma estaba Arthur, vestido como la última vez que lo vieron, sonriendo y haciéndole señas para que corriera más rápido.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que pasaba del mediodía, y que Matthew seguía durmiendo, bajó sin hacer ruido y en el pizarrón que estaba en el comedor su madre les había dejado una pequeña nota: "Fuimos a hacer compras de último minuto para la cena de esta noche, tus tíos, primos y abuelos llegaran alrededor de las siete, si no hemos regresado para ese entonces entreténganlos un rato, ¿sí? Hay comida para calentar en el microondas."

—Comida chatarra, ven a mí —canturreó. En la cocina se recalentó una hamburguesa con papas y al poco rato Matthew entró arrastrando los pies—. No están, tenemos la casa libre hasta las siete —le informó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Matthew gruñó una respuesta, no era una persona mañanera, y la noche anterior se habían desvelado. Tras tomado el desayuno, peleado por ver quién utilizaba el baño primero, y cambiarse les habían dado las dos de la tarde y estaban sentados en la sala, mirándose unos a otros.

—¿Por dónde piensas empezar la investigación? —preguntó Alfred, mirando el árbol de navidad, que esa noche estaría lleno de regalos que "Santa" había llevado para ellos—.Estaba pensando en buscar en internet, ya que los libros son algo aburridos.

Matthew levantó la cabeza, ¿y él iba para psicólogo? Suspiró, qué más daba.

—Yo quería ver la habitación de Artie, tal vez ahí encontremos algo más —comentó Matthew, convencido de que era un buen plan—. Quiero decir, ¿no sería normal tener algo ahí? Aunque… seguro para Arthur su habitación era más una celda que un lugar para refugiarse —pensó después.

—Sí, ya, no es como si fuera ir escondiendo claves en toda la casa. Así que empecemos por ahí, igualmente, servirá para ver si han movido sus cosas de lugar.

—Podría haberlo hecho —replicó Matthew, con cuidado—. Pensémoslo de la siguiente manera: Era como un niño grande, con toda la casa para jugar (excepto la cocina y el taller de papá). Papá siempre estaba en el taller, así que Arthur podía recorrerla a placer y esconder o jugar con las cosas, tenía una forma peculiar de ver el mundo, pero no era un idiota.

Matthew nunca quiso utilizar el término "loco" o "demente" para su hermano, aunque sabía que lo era. Alfred reflexionó las palabras.

—Mamá se habría dado cuenta si algo hubiese cambiado de lugar.

—No necesariamente —un pensamiento se apoderó de Matthew, y corrió escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de sus padres—. Arthur, siempre decía que era un rey pirata ¿no? Y era el mejor guardando cosas o secretos, si quisiera esconder algo que mamá no debía ver, ¿dónde ponerlo?

—¿En el cuarto de ellos? —preguntó Alfred, mosqueado—. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ahí es donde mis padres duermen, lo verían en seguida —pero luego su mente comenzó a analizar las cosas, Matthew ya estaba rebuscando entre el mini gimnasio que estaba en el cuarto de sus padres—. No, no lo verían… porque Arthur no confiaba en ellos, entonces nunca se les ocurriría buscar algo de Arthur en su habitación.

Ninguno sabía que estaban buscando, pero quizás, con las habilidades para entender la mente de los demás que Alfred estaba empezando a desarrollar, y lo bueno que era Matthew encontrando objetos perdidos, podrían encontrar algo pronto.

—Si Arthur quisiera esconder algo, sería un tesoro. Algo que sabe que tirarían si él no estuviera ahí para cuidar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Alfred, más para sí mismo que para su hermano, que seguía buscando—. ¿Qué tal esos discos de música? Mamá los odiaba, ahí podría haber algo.

Matthew levantó la cabeza, asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a buscar algún disco de música en la habitación, revisó los libreros, las cajoneras, el tocador, armario, cajas con viejas fotografías de sus padres, bajo la cama, debajo del cesto para ropa, y finalmente, tras dos horas de búsqueda infructuosa, bajo el colchón de la cama, y escondido en un par de bolsas de regalo, estaba un viejo disco de "The Police"

—¡Lo encontré! —chilló, dando un par de saltos, sacando rápidamente el disco con la caratúlala partida. Alfred estuvo a su lado casi enseguida—. ¿Qué crees que escondería aquí?

Alfred leyó el título del álbum, "**Ghost in the Machine**" no le decía mucho. Ni si quiera tratando de pensar como Arthur, finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ábrelo y lo descubriremos —rió, como un niño jugando a las escondidas.

Matthew abrió la tapa, y una pequeña hoja de cuaderno de raya cayó al piso, estaba doblada en dos partes, Alfred la agarró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: ¡Otra carta! Aunque era muy pequeña, y tenía bordes irregulares, como si hubiese sido arrancada. El recuerdo de su tarea de inglés, con una parte faltante, le vino a la mente, la pequeña mención sobre un soneto le hizo poner una cara agria. De todas formas desdobló la hoja y encontró en la parte limpia una única palabra con la caligrafía de Arthur: _Adler_.

—Grosero —gruñó Matthew, ligeramente molesto—. ¿Qué dice? —preguntó, quitándole el papel—. ¿_Adler_?...

Alfred se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía idea.

—Sabes, creo que… deberíamos ir a ver a la mansión Beilschmidt, y, antes de que digas algo Mattie, tengo una corazonada —le explicó. Matthew lo miraba, casi podía oír el ruido de los engranajes trabajando en el cerebro de su hermano—. Piénsalo, Arthur estaba en la mansión y las cartas contenían ese apellido, tal vez "_Adler_" es un nombre código o algo así.

El de ojos lilas lo meditó, Arthur gustaba de los retos, esconder cosas… pero también, podía no ser nada. Podía ser que desperdiciaran el tiempo, porque aunque odiara pensar en eso, su hermano no tenía una idea de lo real y lo irreal, podían estar buscando absolutamente nada. La voz de Alfred lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Beilschmidt no es alemán? —preguntó, medio ausente—. Quiero decir, no es inglés, ni francés… y suena como holandés o alemán, o algo así —masculló, su cerebro seguía trabajando—.¿Qué tal si esa palabra también lo es? —se encaminó a su cuarto, y Matthew le siguió, ambos ignorando el desastre que habían dejado en el cuarto.

Alfred se sentó en la cama, sobre sus piernas estaba su laptop, y Matthew le miraba por encima del hombro, esperando que el internet se abriera; Alfred tecleó la palabra en el traductor de google y unos segundos después aparecía la traducción en la pantalla.

—¿Águila? —se miraron, ceñudos. Alfred cerró la laptop, Matthew se puso de pie.

—Arthur siempre decía que quería volar —dijo Matthew, pues era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

—Sigo pensando que quiero ir a la mansión Beilschmidt —insistió su gemelo—. No perdemos nada, de todas formas.

Matthew tardó un rato en ceder, pero finalmente se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la mansión, sus padres los matarían, pues probablemente no estarían de regreso para las siete. Tras un largo rato de camino, en un silencio aburrido, divisaron a lo lejos la enorme casona abandonada, por lo que sabían, llevaba siglos así.

Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a la entrada, la cerca seguía igual de oxidada que la primera vez que habían estado ahí, la pintura se botaba en cierta parte de las paredes. Probablemente en antaño hubiese sido una imponente mansión, la arquitectura en sí era impresionante, pero la mano de obra estaba un poco descuidada.

Abrieron la verja metálica, la cual soltó un chirrido, se adentraron en el enorme jardín, el cual contrastaba con la fachada de la mansión, pues estaba podado y crecía bien cuidado, como si alguien se ocupase de él. Pasaron un pequeño camino de piedra que los dirigía hasta la entrada de madera de la mansión, Alfred forcejeó con la cerradura, hasta que, cansado, golpeó la puerta para tirarla.

* * *

—Pajarito —llamó Gilbert, desde el inicio de las escaleras de la segunda planta—. ¿Sucede algo?

Arthur había estado mirando por la ventana desde hacia varios minutos, como si observara algo particularmente interesante, y no podía ser el jardín, pues no tenía ni una hora que había estado en él. No es que Gilbert se preocupase —no había nada que pudiera dañar a Arthur— simplemente estaba curioso sobre qué podía haberle llamado la atención.

Arthur soltó una carcajada, antes de correr sin ningún tipo de cuidado desde la ventana hasta el lugar donde estaba Gilbert, haciendo estallar los vidrios de las ventanas en el proceso. Gilbert sonrió de lado, Arthur era tan poco cuidadoso con su recién adquirido poder, que le encantaba.

—¡Hansel y Gretel, están aquí! —chilló divertido, con un dejo de locura en sus palabras—. Los vi por el jardín, Alfred quiere derribar la puerta —canturreó, feliz de la vida.

Gilbert rió, así que sus hermanos estaban aquí. Arthur había tardado dos años en entender que estaba muerto y que por eso sus padres ni si quiera volteaban a verlo cuando entraba a la cocina de la casa, cuando lo hizo dejó de ir a visitarlos para quedarse en la mansión con Gilbert. Y éste entendía perfectamente esa actitud, siempre era un shock saber que tú y tu familia estaban muertos, malditos por un asqueroso traidor.

Arthur se acercó a él y sonrió, casi infantilmente.

—Haz música y luces para ellos, les encantarán —murmuró, con un tono consentidor—. Alfred dirá que son fuegos artificiales.

Gilbert rió estruendosamente, prendiendo las velas de toda la mansión. Seguramente su "cuñado" (en cierta forma lo era, vamos), mojaría los pantalones si viera eso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando vio a Arthur reír suavemente a su lado.

—Si tú insistes, mas no me culpes si no pueden vernos. O si mojan los pantalones y salen corriendo como niños pequeños kesesese —rió, imaginando la escena, a su lado Arthur rió nuevamente, divertido.

Dejaron de reír, y Arthur corrió (a pesar de que podía aparecerse) el caminó hacia las escaleras de abajo, Gilbert sonrió suavemente, Arthur había esperado mucho tiempo por ver a sus hermanos una última vez, y él esperaba que, después de eso, ambos pudieran descansar en paz, junto al resto de su familia. Estaba deseoso de poder reunirse con ellos, llevándose a Arthur con él.

—Y pensar que, Elizabeta, decía que nadie podía aguantarme. Bah, lo que tenía esa mujer era que estaba loca.

* * *

Los hermanos caminaron a través del inmenso vestíbulo, la primera vez que habían estado ahí no se habían percatado de nada que no hubiese sido el cuerpo inerte de Arthur en el piso. Ahora lo detallaban mucho más, todo el lugar estaba tapizado con una alfombra roja desteñida por el paso del tiempo; había candelabros colgando en los techos, el recubrimiento de las paredes estaba raído, pero el piso bajo sus pies era firme. Cuando las velas se encendieron ninguno de ellos se percató.

Subieron por unas inmensas escaleras que, en la parte final se dividía en dos caminos diferentes también con escaleras, las del lado derecho e izquierdo, pero en medio de esa pared (donde terminaba la primera escalera) había un enorme escudo de armas, con un águila enorme con la lengua de fuera y una corona sobre su cabeza, en una de sus patas sujetaba un cetro, y en la otra una pequeña esfera con una cruz.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos a qué águila se refería —señaló Matthew, reprimiendo el escalofrío al verla. Era imponente, pero aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Arthur los vio observando el águila, y sonrío dejándose caer sobre Matthew, pues era el más cercano, con desilusión vio como lo traspasaba, y su hermano se estremecía y frotaba sus cuerpos, como si un frío helado lo hubiera envuelto.

—¿Matt?

—No es nada Al, sólo… sentí mucho frío de repente.

—No pueden verte, pajarito —dijo Gilbert, que había aparecido a su lado—. Te advertí que podía suceder —continuó, al ver el puchero que empezaba a formarse en el rubio.

Arthur no se quejo, volvió a acercarse a ambos, se puso frente a ellos, sonrió y les gritó.

—¡Alfred, Matthew! —pero nada pasó, volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, pero siguieron sin oírlo.

Arthur estaba desesperándose, pero Gilbert aguardo. Un momento después, uno de los candelabros había caído al piso, haciendo voltear a los chicos, asustados. Alfred jaló a Matthew al ala izquierda en el momento justo, de haber esperado más, el candelabro les hubiera golpeado, pues Arthur lo arrojó al lugar donde estaban los gemelos en un ataque de ira.

Esa era otra cosa que Gilbert amaba de Arthur, la facilidad con que estallaba, tenía un toque salvaje que le atraía, y no podía esperar por reunirse con el señorito y mostrarle la peculiar pareja que había conseguido.

—¿Por qué no pueden oírme? —el candelabro se elevó otra vez y cayó al piso, hasta que Arthur se aburrió de hacerlo.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Alfred soltó una exclamación, el pasillo estaba lleno de retratos. El primero era de un joven de facciones afiladas y definidas, con un aire de aristócrata y un pequeño lunar cerca del mentón, vestía con un largo traje azul con botones de oro, un pañuelo blanco y portaba unas gafas con elegancia, poseía el cabello castaño y sobresalía un pequeño mechón en forma de rizo. En el lado inferior derecho de la pintura podía leerse: _Roderich Edelstein (1872 – 1895)_.

Pasaron al siguiente retrato, dónde estaba el mismo joven, sólo que ahora con un traje blanco y una banda roja con varias medallas, estaba abrazando a una joven vestida de novia, el vestido se veía elegante, como si fuese una princesa, su cabello era largo ondulado y castaño claro, adornado con una bella flor rosada. Como en el retrato anterior, en la parte inferior del mismo podía leerles: _Roderich Edelstein (1872 – 1895), Elizabeta Héderváry (1875 – 1895)_.

Pasaron más retratos de personas que no conocían, pero todos con nombres difíciles de pronunciar. Finalmente, llegaron al final del pasillo, con un gran retrato que parecía reciente y los congeló en su lugar.

* * *

—Es hora, pajarito —Gilbert rió, tomó a Arthur y lo obligó a seguirle hasta donde los hermanos de éste estaban. Se detuvieron a un lado de ellos.

Frente a los gemelos podía encontrarse una pintura inusual, perturbadora. Era el retrato de un joven albino de ojos rojos, vestidos con un traje negro lleno de pequeñas medallas y una corona en la cabeza, tenía un porte intimidante y una sonrisa burlona y sádica al mismo tiempo.

—Sí… —susurró Arthur, dejándose arrastrar por aquella sensación de somnolencia, cuando paso por el lado de sus hermanos les tocó las manos a ambos, y murmuró un pequeño "_Gracias por no olvidarme, Alfie y Mattie_", antes de ser envuelto por aquella sensación de paz.

Gilbert sonrió, dejándose arrastrar hacia el cuadro, por fin podrían descansar en paz.

Al lado del albino, estaba la figura un poco más baja de un rubio de ojos verdes profundos y con una pisca de malicia, como si mirasen mucho más allá de lo que podrían ver los ojos normales, como si quisieran robarte el alma: Tenía cejas tupidas y una sonrisa ladeada, que enviaba escalofríos a la espina dorsal de los gemelos.

—¡A-Arthur! —jadeó Matthew, apenas conteniéndose.

Los ojos perdidos de Alfred miraron la parte inferior del cuadro, esperando ver algo que le explicara todo aquello, pero la nota simplemente lo dejó helado: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (1871 – 1895), Arthur Kirkland (1990-2005)_.

Cuando levantó los ojos, para mirar a su hermano, igual de confundido (y asustado) que él, pudieron oírlo otra vez. De esa forma clara y concisa, como si estuviera a su lado, y volvieron a sentir ese frío en las manos.

_Gracias por no olvidarme, Alfie y Mattie._

Y, de forma inconsciente, comenzaron a tararear "My Way", sintiendo que algo cálido los envolvía, aunque no podían ver nada. Pero habían escuchado la voz de Arthur, los había esperado, mientras ellos trataban de olvidarle, él esperaba en aquel lugar. Alfred temía a los fantasmas, era su peor pesadilla, pero sólo por aquella vez fue lo suficientemente valiente para entonar la canción hasta el final, sentía que se lo debían después de aquellos cinco años de abandono.

Cuando los gemelos regresaron a su casa, ya había oscurecido.


End file.
